1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a golf club containing a laser system, and more particularly to a practice putter with a compact laser system, including a power source, wholly contained in the putter head.
2. Background Information
Avid golfers have employed various devices over the years for improving their golf swing. One such device is a golf club putter with a laser aiming system. Briefly, by observing the laser beam projected from the putter during the swing, the golfer can adjust and, with practice, improve his or her putting stroke.
Here, a compact, self-contained, removable laser system has been developed which will fit entirely in the head of a standard-sized putter or other golf club. Because the laser system, including the power source, is wholly contained in the putter head, the hosel, shaft and grip are not oddly shaped and the putter has a normal appearance, and a good feel and weight distribution. The present device can be used to diagnose errors in a golfer's address and putting stroke.
The putter with laser system of the present invention comprises a grip, shaft, hosel and putter head member, and a laser system within the putter head assembly. The laser system comprises one or more laser units which contain the lasers, one or more laser holders, a laser module, an on-off program switch, and a power supply assembly. The laser system preferably further comprises an electronics microchip with an LED system, a time delay function, and an automatic off function.
A second benefit of the present invention is that the laser system facilitates alignment of the two parallel lasers during manufacture of the golf clubs. Within the present laser system are two laser holders which fit into a laser module. This provides a system for aligning the laser beams and fixing them in place, even during later impacts of the putter head member with the golf ball.
Another benefit of the present invention is that the laser beams in the present invention project directly from the anterior face of the head, which is where the club strikes the ball. Having the parallel lasers project from the anterior face of the club head is advantageous in part because when the lasers are activated and the club is swung, the laser beams follow the path of the ball along the playing surface and optionally onto a reflective practice target.
Further, a laser system so compact that it fits within a standard size putter head is advantageous because the laser system is easy to remove for repair. The putter is easier to manufacture because the laser system can be assembled and then inserted in the putter head member.